needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mike458
'Welcome to the insanity!' Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mighty Eight page. Have knowledge on Need For Madness? Help us on the Wiki! It can be about anything, such as Cars, Tracks, Track Items, Soundtracks, and more. It all depends on you! Don't feel like editing information? You can help us by adding your creations at the Gallery, Hacked Cars Screenshots, Custom Cars, Custom Tracks, and more. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bookbay (Talk) 22:20, 4 January 2012 I like your pictures! They fit very well with the pages you edit. If you can, can you give me pictures of some of the cars' stats (though it'll be great if you could get all). You can seperate the bars as well, to save time. Thanks in advance! Bookbay Talk 11:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tier List Revising? Well, I'm not so sure on that. See, we don't only compare the Top Speed and Acceleration, we also take Stunting and Handling into account. Radical One has the most combined, below that Mighty Eight, and then Formula 7 (because he has a very low Endurance rate). What do you think? Bookbay Talk 11:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and the challenges... It looks very well, but I think you should put your track on the Custom Tracks page instead of the Challenges one. I think it would be more reasonable, and you can make it a challenge from there. Are you going to move the track to Custom Tracks, or do you want me to do it? Either way is fine for me. Give a shout once you read this! Bookbay Talk 14:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) lo you got the lucky edit thing and you passed me on the ranking :P Help what problems are you having lately? show me the links to the user and the page. if necessary, i will have to either ban them or block them temporarily What is he saying? I'll deal with it. I don't tolerate spammers. What is he saying? If you have proof, I will have a reason to ban him. Good luck! Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 10:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That should clear it... I think my latest comment should silence him. Besides, he can't do much with being just a "Contributor". PS. Your latest edit on the Car Abbrevations page; I think that we shouldn't bullet all the cars... I mean, it would make organising harder. What do you think? Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 14:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) In any case, I'll unbullet the cars. Ok? Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 14:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, did you want Wiki Markup? I just visited the Admin Requesting blog; I saw that you wanted more info on Wiki markup. A simple version can be found on ELKING's talk page, while a more complex version can be found on Wikipedia's main Markup page. Hope this helps! Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 15:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Subcategories We can start by sorting out a list of usernames on a blog post and have people add them. The list MUST be updated and soon, we would create the pages with the names of the users. If a person uses two usernames, we can use the one that most of us know and then /. (ex:Thunder/Lightning) Also, we can post the youtube accounts and tracks/cars/versions that they have made. ***EXCEPTIONS-*** 1. IF A "VERSION" IS TAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S MODS, IT IS NOT CONSIDERED A VERSION. 2. IF THE DOWNLOAD LINK LEADS TO MEGAUPLOAD, IT WILL BE TAKEN OFF. (MEGAUPLOAD IS BANNED SO FAR) 3. IF THE TRACK IS JUST DIFFERENTLY COLORED OR HAD A FEW PIECES ADDED TO IT, IT IS NOT CONSIDERED A TRACK. Also, we could rally up all the users on this wiki and give them each a code and have them take a screenshot of it and upload to the wiki. They can also add the picture to the page of the Track/Car/Version maker. That case, they can have more edits and the wiki can have more information. One more thing-if you make the blog, put the link on the Recent News or the slideshow on the main page. Since youre very active, would you like to help? Drifter x 18:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Badges problem? I'll inform Wikia Central about it, but first, can you give me a detailed description on the Badge you are having problems with? Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 12:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC)